Oswald the Agreeable
Oswald the Agreeable, formerly known as Oswald the Antagonistic (as stated in "Burning Midnight"), was the father of Dagur the Deranged and Heather, as well as the chief of the Berserkers until his mysterious disappearance. It is later revealed that he was stranded and died peacefully in Vanaheim. Biography ''Early Life'' When Oswald was still known as the Antagonistic, he attempted to invade Berk, as mentioned in Burning Midnight. Sometime after this attack, he became known as the Agreeable and the Berserker Tribe became allies with the Hooligan Tribe. He also had two children, a son, Dagur, and a daughter, Heather. Berk's chief, Stoick the Vast, gave a gift for his daughter. However, Heather was lost and separated from Oswald and his son, as told in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2". Oswald then disappeared, leaving Dagur to become chief and perform chiefly duties as seen in "Twinsanity". Dagur exaggerated and fabricated a reason for his father's disappearance, saying that he retired, and falsely implying that he killed his own father. Dagur tells Hiccup that Oswald had to be eliminated so he could take control in "The Night and the Fury". In truth, Dagur did not kill Oswald, as he wrote in a letter to Heather in "Family on the Edge". ''Disappearance'' Oswald apparently had many troubling questions he needed answered. He wrote in a journal which Heather is seen with in "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken". To the outside reader, it seems very cryptic and also contains sketches. To answer the questions plaguing him, he sailed away from Berserker Island and was shipwrecked on Vanaheim. It is unknown whether he tried to leave the island and was unable to, or did not make an attempt and settled on Vanaheim. He penned letters to his children, and found purpose in fighting the Grim Gnasher dragons that came to Vanaheim to prey on sick and dying dragons. He finally died there, alone. His hut, meager belongings, and his body were found later by Dagur, Hiccup, and Fishlegs. Personality True to his name, Oswald is said to have been a very good chief and a respectable man in "Twinsanity". He is also said to have shown great care to his children, Dagur and Heather, though young Dagur despised him as he considers his father a coward due to his peaceful nature. As such, he speaks ill of his father almost constantly and shows great anger when others refer to Oswald in a positive perspective. Heather, on the other hand, remembered him as a gentle and caring father. His kind nature was not always the case. According to Valka, in the comic Burning Midnight, he attacked Berk in the past. In fact, Valka and Stoick fell in love while fighting Oswald's forces. What caused the change in Oswald's demeanor or outcome of the war is unclear. Talents As seen in his work shown in "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken", Oswald appeared to have been a very talented artist. Trivia *In the subtitles for "Twinsanity", Oswald's name is Osvald. Most of the characters even pronounce Oswald's name as "Os-Vald." However, Hiccup did pronounce his name without the "V" in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2". *Oswald apparently smacked his food, according to Dagur. Gallery Tumblr_mtiuo5GrM01rletc5o1_500.jpg|Early concept art Berserker chief concept.jpg Oswaldconcept.jpg Oswald 1.png|In "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" Oswald 2.png Oswald 3.png Sentinel 319.png Oswald 01.png Oswald 02.png Oswald 03.png Oswald 4.png Oswald 5.png Oswald 6.png Oswald 7.png Oswald 8.png Oswald 9.png Oswald 10.png Oswald 11.png Oswald 12.png Oswald 13.png Oswald 14.png Oswald 15.png SOD-WrathOfStormheart-ElderSentinel3.JPG|In School of Dragons SOD-WrathOfStormheart-Vanaheim6.JPG More sketches for Oswald.jpg One Sketch of Oswald the Agreable.jpg Site Navigation Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses Category:Fathers Category:Berserkers Category:Males Category:Heather Category:Group Leaders Category:Dagur the Deranged Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Viking Category:Mentioned Characters Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters